Who is Octavia Autumn?
by HarleyTheMinx
Summary: She was sent to Arkham for almost a year left to be forgotten. Finally released she can find her family and who she is abandon as a child left to raise herself. Well a certain Detective keep her distracted or a bold or should I say bald assassin/hit man steal the lime light. Crime and murder can be oh so fun.


**(Before I start I wanted to let everyone know this is only my second timing trying to publish, I'm dyslexic and my grammar is still being worked on but I have also had a passion for writing but never believed in myself to publish online due to my dyslexia and grammar problems so forgive me for any errors and point of view problems. I'm open for advice and help on fixing my grammar, helping me point of my errors and correcting me helps me. Alright little rant over time to start this chaos!)**

 ****Disclaimer I DON'T own anything based on DC comics!****

"Octavia Autumn, it's time to get your stuff together. You're finally going home, since you're a free woman maybe you should look me up?" The Arkham guard smiled and winked at her. She looked up at the guard named Jack Olsen which has hit on her since the first day she came into this shit hole. She forced a smile which caused her dimples to show. "Sure." She lied straight to his face as he escorted her down the small walls. Passing the lunch room she saw Barbara Kean a woman she made friends with while in her. They smiled at each other. "Break me out!" Barbara yelled only to cause a guard to yell and Octaiva to shake her head.

Olsen opened the door to a empty room handing her a bag with belongings. "Thanks." She grabbed the bag from him waiting for him to close the door once he did she changed into her clothes she wore the first time she was brought here surprising that everything still fit a little her black jeans were tighter on her hips which she didn't mind surprisingly she even missed the feeling of her bra pulling her black turtle neck over her head she finally sat down to put on her over the knee high boots which are a velvet material she missed oh so much, finally pulling her red trench coat out of the bag she slipped it on. Starring at reflection in the mirror she never once thought she looked good in her past but this new found freedom and self confidence she realized how hot she actually was her long black her with in soft waves with flawless pale skin and stunning green eyes with a full set of lips.

"Hurry up I don't want to stand here all day." Olsen knocked on the door. Grabbing her keys and wallet lastly from the bag she walked out from the room. Walking past Olsen she could almost sworn she heard him suck in air seeing her in normal clothing. "We called you a cab all you have to do is pay them and don't forget look me up." Olsen smiled one more time before walking back into the cold halls of Arkham.

Three hundred and six days inside these stone walls. Three hundred and six days since she laid in her own bed. Three hundred and six days since she felt the sun hit her face. Three hundred and six days...she was forgotten and left to rot in these stone walls. Sliding her fingers between the ridges of the old asylum walls as she waited for her cab to arrive. Looking at her fingers where she once wore a beautiful diamond engagement ring. Closing her eyes she inhaled Gotham's cold air hoping to avoid the memory of how she ended up her forgotten and left to rot.

^^Flashback^^

It was a hour drive from Bludhaven police station which she worked to her apartment in Upper Gotham, which after working a long ass day all she wanted to do was go home and be in her fiances arms. Things didn't exactly work out like that sadly... Once she entered the apartment she heard giggling. Making her way into the bedroom she shared with her fiance she saw the blonde tramp she called a best friend riding her soon to be husband. She stood there for a moment taking it all in remembering all those times he has hit her for assuming he was cheating on her all those times he said horrible things to her you thinking being a cop she'd have a bigger back bone but you know what they say love is blind. Tears of rage and pain rolled down her raw cheeks, she reach for her gun clicking the safety off shooting it into to mirror the was across from her and the trash fucking in her own bed.

They both screamed her jumping off of him using the blanket to cover her naked form. He jumped from bed himself with his hands up in the air. "Let me explain!" He shouted.

"Please try to explain why you're having sex with my best friend in my fucking bed in the apartment I let you fucking live in with me while I'm working my fucking ass off!" She had tears and makeup smeared down her cheeks.

"I think I should go..." Her best friend tried to move herself from the bed.

"I swear to god if you fucking move a inch I'll blow your fucking brains out giving my wall a new background decor." Octavia smiled at the slut laying on the bed. She heard the sirens but her hearing and body started to go numb.

"Please tavia, you don't want to do this you don't want to hurt her or me." He tried to get he to calm down slowly moving closer.

Shifting her gun to point at him. "Don't I? I mean you hit me so many times, locked me in the house, called me horrible names and never let me find out who my family truly was you abused me for years..." She started laughing a laugh she nor anyone in this room has ever heard it was raw and loud.

The rest of that night was a blank for her all she knows is she didn't kill anyone so she plead insanity and they sent her to Arkham where everyone forgot about her.

^^End Of Flashback.^^

"Ma'am?" The cab driver broke her from her thoughts. Grabbing the door handle she sat in the back of the cabby. "Where To?" He leaned around to look at her with one hand on holding the back on the head rest. She looked at the window as she spoke to him "42nd street the one close to the narrows."

It was about a forty five minute drive to her destination she tossed the cash to the cabby and she looked up at the shitty apartment building. She no longer had the nice apartment in upper Gotham her lease was up months ago. She known the manger to this building a old high school friend he wasn't one of the best people a police officer could be friends with he is a slum lord but not having much cash and not wanting her job back in Bludhaven this shit hole is something she'll get used too.

She grabbed the for rent sign and walked to a nearby by pay phone to call the number. It rang twice then the other end came to life. "Hello?" The voice was groggy and sounded bored before she even spoke. "Hey, Mason it's Octavia. I was calling to ask for one of you apartments if you can met me there now I have cash." She spoke quickly into the phone waiting for a reply.

"Fuck me, I thought you died or somethin' I'll be down in ten I live in the building." She looked at the phone as she heard the sound of the line going dead as he hung up.

She walked a block to met him back at the shit hole. He looked well like she pictured shit. Beer gut with a tank top and jeans didn't even bother to button them let alone put on shoes with a cigar hanging from his mouth he smiled at her. "I'll be damned you are alive." He smelt like shit as she got closer to him she prayed to god when she got the apartment that it didn't smell the same if it did she'd have to buy gallons of bleach.

"How much we talking here for the apartment?" Quickly speaking small talk she looked him dead in the eye waiting for a reply. "eight hundred dollar down payment, no cats or dogs. Payment now then regular payment every month which is six hundreds. We can make it less if you want to y'know?" He smiled.

She pulled out eight hundred in cash. "Ill take the keys now please. I'd rather die then touch you Mason." She starred at him with cold eyes with her hand out for the keys.

He put grabbed the money putting the keys in her hand. "2nd floor and its your loss." He said before she walked away and into the building. The whole building smelt of mothballs and smokes. Better then a corpse. Moving her keys into the door she opened the door and put her purse on the counter before tuning the lights on. No furniture which is a plus it isn't bad actually. Besides the white yellowing walls. Which fresh paint and some bleach wouldn't hurt. Looking at the watch on her wrist. "Ten a.m." She said out loud to herself time to order some a bed at least, some clothes and to ask GCPD for a job.

It was a rather quick walk to the GCPD building. She entered the front door seeing all the cops and detectives at work. Maybe it being Gotham she can get the job she was trained for a Homicide Detective. She smiled and walked to the man she known before she was a cop at Bludhaven which is standing by a rather handsome man.

"Detective Harvey Bullock." She gave him a thousand watt smile making her dimples show.

"Its actually Captain Bullock." He said as he turned around almost stunned. "Well damn, They finally let you go?"

"Yes, they did. As a matter of fact they let me go today and I'm here for a job."

All three of them stood there for a awkward minute before the eye candy next to Harvey introduced himself as Detective Jim Gordon. He reached his hand out waiting for hers in return. "Octavia Autumn, pleasure to met you Detective Gordon." She grabbed his hand and shock it his warm hand felt good against her own its been so long since she felt wanted human contact. "Pleasure to met you to Ms. Aumtmn." Gordon gave her a small smile. "Please call me Octavia." She could feel the awkwardness Bullock was making as her and Jim spoke to each other and looked at one another.

"About that job?" She finally said looking back up too Bullock.

He sighed running a hand throw his hair. "Ill go through your file tonight come back tomorrow well talk."

"Sounds good its was good seeing you again Captain Bullock and a pleasure seeing you Detective Jim Gordon.

 **(I hope** **you all enjoyed this little chapter I would love some advice and tips even ideas to add in. Also I do plan to go back and edit stuff but I thought I'd through my raw rough draft out there for you guys. I'm also basing Octavia of Dorothy Martin which is breath taking let alone has a amazing voice. )**


End file.
